Berlin
Berlin is a very large city in the Empire, and the capital of the province of Hannover. Berlin was the largest Numenoran city in Germany and because of this it is often cited as the largest remaining city of the old Empire of Numenor. With a population well in excess of 500,000 the city is truly massive, and it is a center of peace in the usually restive and unsafe central parts of The Empire. The population of the city is a member of the Teutonic branch of the Germanic people, but the vast majority are known as Swabians and from Berlin they control the province of Hannover. The Swabians are basically Tuetonic but they share many physical, and cultural traits with the Atlantians that they assimilated into when the Teutons took control of the town from them. The Swabians count themselves as the overall Teutonic category but they remain a distinctly non-Tuetonic grouping of which makes them rather unique within The Empire. Berlin was founded during the earliest expansion of the Tuetons into the region of central Germany, and served as the center for one of the multitude of Tuetonic Kingdoms during that time. When the Empire of Numeron came to the area it was anexxed by them in a brief but brutal conflict which wiped out much of the Teutons of the area. The Atlantians would dominate the city for some time until eventually the Downfall of Numeron would lead to the influx of massive numbers of Tuetons into the city. The city would not suffer the genocide of many of the other Atlantian dominated cities and instead it would be centuries of intermingling between the two groups that would form the new group called the Swabians. Geography Berlin is located in eastern Germany, approximately 60 km (37 mi) west of the Polish border, in an area of low-lying marshy woodlands with a mainly flat topography, part of the vast Northern European Plain which stretches all the way from northern France to western Russia. The Berlin–Warsaw Urstromtal (ice age glacial valley), between the low Barnim Plateau to the north and the Teltow Plateau to the south, was formed by meltwater flowing from ice sheets at the end of the last Weichselian glaciation. The Spree follows this valley now. In Spandau, Berlin's westernmost borough, the Spree empties into the river Havel, which flows from north to south through western Berlin. The course of the Havel is more like a chain of lakes, the largest being the Tegeler See and Großer Wannsee. A series of lakes also feeds into the upper Spree, which flows through the Großer Müggelsee in eastern Berlin. Substantial parts of present-day Berlin extend onto the low plateaus on both sides of the Spree Valley. Large parts of the boroughs Reinickendorf and Pankow lie on the Barnim Plateau, while most of the boroughs Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf, Steglitz-Zehlendorf, Tempelhof-Schöneberg, and Neukölln lie on the Teltow Plateau. The borough of Spandau lies partly within the Berlin Glacial Valley and partly on the Nauen Plain, which stretches to the west of Berlin. The highest elevations in Berlin are the Teufelsberg and the Müggelberge in the city's outskirts, and in the centre the Kreuzberg. While the latter measures 66 m (217 ft) above sea level, the former have both an elevation of about 115 m (377 ft). Climate Berlin has a humid continental climate according to the Köppen climate classification system. Summers are warm and sometimes humid with average high temperatures of 22–25 °C (72–77 °F) and lows of 12–14 °C (54–57 °F). Winters are relatively cold with average high temperatures of 3 °C (37 °F) and lows of -2 to 0 °C (28 to 32 °F). Spring and autumn are generally chilly to mild. Berlin's built-up area creates a microclimate, with heat stored by the city's buildings. Temperatures can be 4 °C (7 °F) higher in the city than in the surrounding areas. Annual precipitation is 570 millimeters (22 in) with moderate rainfall throughout the year. Light snowfall mainly occurs from December through March, but snow cover does not usually remain for long. History Early History Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron Fall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numeron When the elements within the Empire of Numenor began to squable Berlin was one of the many German cities that turned against the loyalist elements of Numenor, and this betrayal is often cited as a major reason for the complete collapse of the Numenorians. Allamani See Also : Allamani The Empire Goverment Points of Interest The Triumph of Numenor The Triumph of Numenor was one of the greatest arcitectural feats that were accomplished by the Empire of Numenor The Triumph has etched in its stones the names of every person that came on the original boats from Atlantis , and stands as a testement to the fortitude and longevity of the Numerian people. While many Emperor's have contimplated its destruction the legendary structure continues to survive. Palace of Hannover.gif|Palace of Hannover|linktext=The Hannover Parliment Front Entrance Palace of Hannover 2.jpg|Palace of Hannover|linktext=Palace of Hannover, and Home of the Elector Count The Palace of Hannover As Berlin is the site of the elector count of Hannover , over the years the elector counts have added on to and expanded the already massive Palace of Hannover until it is now quite gargantuan. Category:City Category:City in The Empire Category:City in Hannover